AIW Randomness
by FutureAuthoress13
Summary: Chapter 1 is an actually Alice-themed dream that I had, while ch.2 is just pure randomness that that came about...um randomly?
1. The Dream

**Best…dream….ever! okay so this isn't really going to be like a story I'm just going to write down my dream while it's still in my head because this has never NEVER happened. Because I actually remember what was said and what we did. There are a few nonAlice references but that is just because they come from my friend, and for some reason I felt a need to say as many as possible in this dream. I should probably give the reason on why I had this dream…You know what…I'll tell you after the story/dream…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the book or ANY movie version of Alice in Wonderland…but I DO own this dream…because it came from MY head…so there…tee hee!**

(first of all here's a little description of the dream because it's not going to be written as a story more of a dialog…like at the beginning or ending of my other fics)

(Description: Well, basically just imagine the tea scene in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland with Me, Alice (normal size) Hatter, White Queen, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, Dormouse, March Hare, and for some reason that I can't fathom the bandersnatch was also there…drinking tea…keep in mind I'm not making this up…I just happened to manage to write down on paper what happened in my dream...whispers to self happened to manage to? shakes self…oh and I'll just write Me: for me)

So here's little narrative first…So to start the dream I 'woke up' in the middle of the forest (btw this was what is called a lucid dream which is were the dreamer knows she, or he, is dreaming and can actively participate in their own dream as they so please…pretty much you can do anything and have anything you want) anyway where was I…oh yes…It actually took me a moment to realize that I was dreaming…only it became pretty apparent when I looked down and saw what I was wearing (it was basically what Kerli wears in the tea party music video only a longer skirt and instead of the hat on her head it was a like a mini top hat (sort of like the Hatter's only same colors as the dress)…So I ran through the forest (I don't know why I ran) and soon came to the Hatter's tea party. I sat down and that is where we open (btw some of the characters were off in my dream… like more crazy)

Alice: WHY IS A RAVEN LIKE WRITING DESK!

Me: They both have quills?

Hatter: We've been mulling over words that begin with the letter 'M'

Me: Monopoly Mayhem (A/N: I had played Disney monopoly the night before with my mom…I was Alice…I owned the AIW space…and I totally won…Mwahaha)

Alice: Manticore (A/N: the night before I had been looking up weird M words and some of them stuck apparently)

White Queen: Mimsy

Cheshire: Madness

Dormouse: Mongo

White Rabbit: Malice

March: Spoon

(A/N: Oh btw…this is where it REALLY gets crazy…just thought I should warn you)

Me: NOBODY MOVE…..

(everyone freezes)

Me: I dropped me brain. (A/N: Recognize this from Pirates of the Caribbean?

(everyone laughs insanely)

Me: I've always wanted to do that.

Alice: Perhaps the butterflies will help you find your brain.

Me: (stops laughing) How did you know about the butter-Oh right this is MY dream (A/N: Yeah I REALLY did say that…it gets weirder)

Hatter: Oh no it appears we've all lost our train of thought.

White Queen: Where did it go?

Cheshire: It went crashing into a mountain…

White Rabbit: Then an avalanche came down…

Dormouse: and covered all the little though people…

March: Oh no!

Me: Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat

(Everyone joins in)

Everyone: How I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle fades out

Alice: I do believe we've all gone round the bend.

Me: We don't suffer from insanity…(starts to laugh insanely)…we enjoy every minuet of it.

(everyone laughs uncontrollably)

(A/N: at this point I was laughing so hard that I fell off my rocker…I'm sorry I couldn't resist…I meant my chair…which kind of jolted me into waking up…which I did…wake up)

**So that's my dream last night…now for the explanation. The day before I had watched the movie a grand total of FOUR times that day. So I was on a definite AIW high. As I also mentioned I had played as Alice in Disney Monopoly. In which my soul purpose in this game was to be the proud owner of Alice in Wonderland the space…at…any…cost! I ended up getting it, but only after trading my mother two spaces for Alice. But it didn't matter…those two spaces meant nothing to me compared to Alice in Wonderland. So there's my explanation…hope you enjoyed my dream almost as much as I did…I'm going to watch Alice in Wonderland some more today in hopes of having another dream tonight…wish me luck. Also...if you want to know where most of the what was said originated from then ask 'Whiteskin and Darklips' she came up with it after school most days. **

**Also send in your review/comments on my stories…also have you every had a movie/book themed dream. **


	2. Today is the Yesterday of Tomorrow

**A/N: so this is just a short conversation with the AIW characters I got while emailing 'Whiteskin and Darklips' Go check out her stories! I felt like I should upload a story since it's a snow day today (it was one yesterday too)…Enjoy!**

**I just realized that I don't say the following enough**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland…but I do own the imaginary conversations of the fictional characters in my head…did that make since?**

…

NoPOV (mostly dialogue)

Juliet: Well this is a pretty decent tea party if I must say so myself!

March Hare: YEH LATE FER TEEEAAAA!

Juliet: now really! (takes sip of tea)

Alice: It really was very good of you to have this tea party!

Tarrant: Yes very good indeed!

Juliet: Well I did promise to have one yesterday!

Tarrant: Yesterday! How can you have promised to have a tea party yesterday?

Yesterday was yesterday and today is today...if yesterday was today then today would be tomorrow and if it was tomorrow then today would be yesterday...So you see, you can't have a tea party yesterday because it's already today! And if today is yesterday then when is tomorrow is it today because the yesterday of tomorrow is today! (congratulations if you understood that)

Juliet: Is it scary and or sad that what he said actually made sense to me?

Alice: Of course not, after all you _are_ mad!

Juliet: Quite right! (looks around) Whatever shall we talk of now!

March Hare: spoon

Alice: I don't believe that a very good tea conversation topic!

Juliet: Yes I think we require something more elaborate to talk about!

March Hare:….cup?

Tarrant: Cup of tea?

Juliet: Just a half cup (cuts teacup in half) if you don't mind? (miraculously the tea doesn't fall out of the damaged cup…if you understand the reference to the Disney cartoon then I'll give you an invisible cookie for being so awesome)

Alice: You're just as mad as they are!

Juliet: I may be entirely bonkers…but I'll tell you a secret…All the best people are!

March Hare: (laughs quietly to himself)

Alice: Have we decided what we're going to talk about yet!

Juliet: I think we're almost out of time this was only suppose to be a short conversation and we must save topics for our next tea party!

Tarrant: Are we having a tea party tomorrow?

Juliet: How about we have one on the yesterday of tomorrow?

Alice: That would be today!

Juliet: Okay the tomorrow of yesterday?

Tarrant: That'd still be today!

Juliet: How about yesterday's yesterday of tomorrow! Wait but wouldn't that be yesterday?

Alice: My head hurts!

Juliet: Oh I think I have it the tomorrow of tomorrow's yesterday! See because tomorrow's yesterday would be today and the tomorrow of today would be tomorrow!

Alice: Oh just call me when we're having tea again! (leaves)

Tarrant: Made sense to me! (follows Alice)

March Hare: Spoon?

Juliet: Why thank you! (takes spoon and stirs tea)

….

**A/N: okay so who can honestly say that they understood that? Anyone? Okay so give me reviews and for all my stalkers out there you can go to my profile and follow me on Twitter!**


End file.
